


Folklore -  A Sooshu collection

by e5cap15m



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mentioned (G)I-DLE Ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e5cap15m/pseuds/e5cap15m
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's latest album 'Folklore', follow the story of Seo Soojin and Yeh Shuhua's relationship ups and downs.*I recommend listening to the album first if you wanna get all the references*
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. The 1

_Song recommendation: The 1_

**_It would’ve been fun if you would’ve been the one_ **

“We were something, don’t you think so?” I said as I walked through the aisles of Minnie’s favorite bookstore.

It has been almost a year since it happened.

Since she happened.

“I guess,” said Minnie while checking on some books, “it’s actually funny cuz I thought you were gonna marry each other”.

I laughed, but it wasn’t funny to me.

It was a laugh of disappointment.

Have you ever been so in love that suddenly everything and everyone around you seems off?

It’s like you’re floating in a cloud full of lies.

And then you’re trying to recreate those happy moments that were there, but they never happened.

They’re gone.

“Yeah, say that to my parents-”

“Found it!” I heard Minnie yelling from the other side of the room, “ Come on, you know your parents loved Shu-“ Minnie looked at me, “too soon?”

“Shut up” I told her getting closer to where she was “what are you buying anyway?” I said grabbing the book from her hands.

“Hey!”

I laughed.

This time it was actually funny.

“How many romantic books have you read this month?” I asked playfully and received a threatening look from the other girl.

“I enjoy love, it’s not that hard” she said as she took the book away from me to pay it.

I understand Minnie’s love for love, she’s never been disappointed when it comes to relationships, but if we’re gonna talk about me, I’d say I pass.

While Minnie was still paying I decided checking on some books near the big crystal clear window that lighted the store.

“Not to be rude but this section sucks” I said to myself lifting my head to see the outside of the store, there was an old bus stop filled with people in a line waiting for it to arrive.

“What is taking you so much time girl, we gotta go”

I turned to see Minnie paying for another book and quickly putting it inside a bag.

My eyes went to the window again but there was something different now.

“... Minnie come here please”

“ A girl can’t buy her books cuz you keep on nagging-“ Minnie said while getting close to me ,”what?”

“Look at the window” I said not wanting to look for myself.

“Mmm... yeah the sunset looks cool, I guess…” she said and turned around again.

“What?” I looked at the window again.

**_I thought i saw you at the bus stop, i didn’t though_ **

“I could swear she was there”

“Maybe it’s not a good moment to show you the other book I bought” she said while showing the little bag in her hand.

“Seaweed Soup: The Secret Key to Vibrant Health” I read out of the bag, “kinda funny”.

_"hey" I felt her hands shaking my body. "honey wake up"._

_"what?" I said with my eyes still closed._

_"I'm hungry" I heard her little bout loud voice, it's like she screams the tiniest font._

_"huh" I sighted. " go to the kitchen I'll be there in five minutes"_

_"Are you making..."_

_"Yes, your favorite"_

“I just miss yours so I thought of learning how to make my own” Minnie said and then held the door for us to walk out of the store.

" I can make it tonight if you want" I said opening the door of the car.

The way back home was quieter than usual, Minnie has been the one making the jokes these past days.

Well, It’s not like I have ever been a comedian in my life, I’ve always been an unnoticed person, I don’t talk that much and I surely have 1 out of 10 friends, but _she_ made me feel special, like I was _her_ only one.

If I could describe _her_ for the last time… I would say _she_ is a chattering person, definitely a loudmouthed one.

 _She_ used to wake me up at 3:00 am just to tell me about something she brought to mind seconds ago, and I would never complain, cause I loved _her,_ I’d pray for _her_ stories to not end.

Then she would turn around in bed to look at me and would wander my entire face with her little fingers, counting with every little step.

_“1…_

_2…_

_3…”_

_“Stop babe! don’t move”_

_“I just washed my face and you ate an entire chicken bucket”_

_“ My hands are cleaned I swear”_

_“I smell the bbq coming out of your fingertips, liar”_

_“Just let me finish”_

_“4…_

_5…_

_6…”_

_She stopped at my lips._

_“What are you doing? Keep going”_

_Silence broke into the room, her finger was still on my lips and I could only feel my heartbeat getting faster and faster per second._

_“…No” she denied with her head without breaking the touch of her skin against mine._

_Her finger traced the shape of my lips and the las thing I heard was her swallowing dry._

“What are you thinking about?” I caught Minnie’s voice from the other side of the car.

“Remember that time we went to my parents’ house for the weekend?”

Last summer break, the girls and I went to Hwaseong to spend the weekend with my parents, I was bewildered at the fact that the girls were going with me instead of visiting their families, especially Shuhua, she had been complaining about how she wanted to visit her parents as soon as possible, but for some reason she decided to be with my parents, especially with me.

“Yeah, it was the last time we all got together…” said Minnie in a sorrowful tone.

_“Shuhua… what are you doing?” I said aware of the other girl getting closer to the pool._

_“Jinna! Come here!” The other girl said almost screaming._

_I lied close to her and she stopped looking at the water to hold her sight into my eyes._

_“You look different tonight”_

_I said looking at her without knowing that it was going to be the last time close to her like this._

“I remember when she got all wet while tossing pennies in the pool” I said laughing to myself while the image of her all wet popped out in my mind.

“Are you sure about talking-”

“I can’t believe I introduced her to my parents,” I interrupted Minnie, “you know I’ve never done that with anyone in my life,” I continued not letting her answer me “I ruined my reputation for her, I had so many plans and decided to fuck all of them just to be with her and her selfishness ruined… everything”.

Thinking about her made me feel sick but at the same time the thought of her being happy with someone else, made me mournful.

“Now she’s with some woman she met on the Internet” I said and Minnie pulled the car over.

“What? Why didn’t you tell us about it?”

“Cause it’s none of my business anymore,”

I could feel the tears growing inside of me.

“we’re done”

“How did you find out? She asked.

“She posted something online” I lied.

_“Please… open the door” My head was already hurting from leaning on her apartment door. I’d been there for at least 40 minutes. “I know you’re there”._

_I took one last breath before starting to talk._

_“I can change… I’ll do it for you, I swear I’ll try” I said letting the last word break into pieces in my mouth._

_“Shuhua… please, I need you” My tears weren’t hiding anymore, I wanted her back._

_“Fuck!” I smacked the door with my hand and suddenly someone opened the door._

_“Please don’t do this to yourself, it’s uncomfortable for her and for me” a good looking woman appeared in the door. “Go home and… let her go” she said before closing the door leaving me by myself._

“Are you okay?” Minnie asked with a comforting look.

“Yeah,” I answered “I guess she just wasn’t the 1”.


	2. Cardigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And when I felt like I was an old cardigan  
> Under someone's bed  
> You put me on and said I was your favorite"

_Song recommendation: Cardigan_

**_When you are young they assume you know nothing_ **

She’s like a dream, a dream I never wanted to wake up from, but what if you live in the city that never sleeps?

I’ve always liked living in Manhattan don’t get me wrong, but sometimes is so boisterous, and the only thing I want to hear is her voice.

Seo Soojin was not the kind of girl that would be with someone like me, I’m the biggest loser and she’s the girl every boy and every girl desires.

“What are you doing?” I said checking on the other girl. She was dancing in the middle of the empty street with only one light on the road surrounding her.

“Don’t you love this song? Come on dance with me” Soojin pulled my hand trying to reach my body but was rejected when I pulled it back away from her.

“It’s late” I said looking at her eyes carefully, she could easily convince me with those puppy eyes, “I’ll drive you home-”

“No… let me sleep with you” she said struggling to end the sentence thanks to all the alcohol in her system.

“But promise me we’re just going to sleep” I knew her so well and her intentions that night were totally clear for me.

_“Babe… you said we were going to sleep”_

_“five minutes, just give me five minutes”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“Shut up Shuhua”_

“Promise” she said raising her pinky. She looked the cutest when drunk.

I smiled.

“Hey, nice legs!” I heard a man calling from a short distance. And people keep on asking me why I hate men so much.

“Thanks” a drunk and smiley Soojin answered.

“Let’s go” I said dragging her arm to the car.

**_But I knew you dancin' in your Levi's drunk under a streetlight_ **

“You look terrible” I said laying on the bed while looking at the other girl removing her makeup.

We were already at my place, 3 am, but it felt like 10, it was always like that with her, time would go slow.

I guess my brain wanted to capture every moment together.

Seo Soojin was a dream, an annoying and drunken dream.

“I look hot,” she said before finishing her late skincare.

She was right though, I liked the way she was so shy most of the time, but when drunk, she was a totally different person.

“You're not answering, uh?” She loved to play with me like this all the time.

She looked at me and then smiled licking her upper lip, I knew she was up to something but I remained quiet about it. This was definitely not the first time she would try to tease me like that.

“What are you looking at?” She said before taking off her shirt and resting next to me.

The only thing I did not like about drunk Soojin, she’d lie a lot.

“Hey you made a promise” I said as soon as I felt her hand running under my sweatshirt. 16 year old me would kick me on the face if she was watching this, how could a girl like me reject a girl like her? Honestly, I don’t even know either.

“I was drunk I can’t remember” she said getting close to me with a smile on her face.

“You’re still drunk” I said taking her hand away from me. I wasn’t mad at her, I just didn’t like when she was this way.

“Shuhua… come on I’m just playing,” she said caressing my cheek, I loved the way she would always take care of me even when she wasn’t completely on her five senses “you know right?”

“Were you playing with that guy too?” Touché.

“Oh my god you’re jealous” she said with the biggest smile. What a bitch. “You’re jealous of men-”

“Were you?” I interrupted her.

“I was drunk I can’t even remember what he said,” she said putting on her shirt again.

Since I can remember I’ve always been insecure about me, not just my looks, but my whole self, insecure about my past relationships, the way I was treated, the way they would always call me for the same thing, every damn night.

“Hey,” Soojin said after a few seconds of full silence, “I’m not like him, I would never try to hurt you, never”.

**_And when I felt like I was an old cardigan under someone's bed you put me on and said I was your favorite_ **

That was the moment everything started.

Every second with Seo Soojin was worth a fortune. I knew it since the moment I met her.

She was all shy and smart and I was a total disaster, we were dumb ignorant kids in high school and everyone would ask her out in every chance they had.

But me? I was the kid everyone would ignore, I had good grades, that would lead everyone to ask me for my homework and my projects while bullying me the following day, I was a storm of insecurities and issues.

Seo Soojin and I were on the same class, I used to sit at the back cuz I was too embarrassed of the other students, and she would sit on the front cuz everyone wanted to admire her,

so did I. She used to wear a yellow brown cardigan and some jeans but she managed it to make it look cool all the time instead of me with my boring ass outfit I used to wear everyday.

One day in class we decided to make teams for the final project, it was an important one so I was anxious about not finding someone to work with and just as I thought about it, I manifested it. I observed the whole class and everyone seemed to have found their partner but me. I sighed but I was used to it, the class ended and I kept on picking up my stuff to go home, I just wanted to be alone.

“Hey,” I heard a voice coming from behind me. “I saw you didn’t have a partner for the final project so I was wondering if you wanted to work with me,”.

I was petrified, how could a girl liker her want to work with me?, I looked everywhere cuz I was seriously thinking it could be a prank, it was just impossible.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, I can-“

“I do!” I said as fast as my brain could function.

And that’s how we went from being completely strangers to looking at her while she’s distracted, trying to kiss her when she’s mad at me knowing damn well that she’s actually not, buttoning her shirt cuz she always forgets to do it, cooking together while I hug her from the back cuz I don’t cook at all, it was our routine now.

The fact that she was always tired from working all week but always found time for me on the weekends, we would lay on bed and play with our fingers while watching a movie, or play hide and seek at the convenience store.

The way she would kiss me in the car while no one was watching and that she wasn’t afraid of loving me in front of others.

_“Why are you looking at me?” I said on our way back home, she looked so cool driving even when she wasn’t good at it, but we were not that far away from home._

_She didn’t answer and just soft smiled while looking at the road again._

_“Tell me!” I said pushing her arm playfully. “Is there something on my face?”._

_Soojin parked the car without saying a thing._

_“What?”_

_“There’s nothing on your face” she said._

_“Then why were you looking at me so much?”_

_“Cause I love you”_

Seo Soojin wasn’t the kind of girl who’d say ‘I love you’ first, she had a cold heart when I met her, she would reject any guy who asked her out, but she would always step on the last train every time I called her _crying for the boys that broke my heart._

The first time I said ‘I love you’ she panicked, it was funny, I knew she wanted to say it back but she was too shy about it, but I could wait, I could always wait for her…

**_You drew stars around my scars but now I’m bleeding_ **

_“Hmm… Hi, this is Shuhua again, I don’t know where have you been since last month,” I made a pause for a few seconds, “please call me-”_

_“Hi… look, I d-don’t know what happened but please call me back-”_

_“You’re such a coward, you can’t even leave a message for me… I’m not asking you to love me forever, I know you got tired of me, everyone does…-”_

I don’t like to count, but I can bet her phone was full with more than a hundred calls from me, fifty e-mails, I even wrote a thousand words letter for her.

She was nothing but a ghost now, and I was feeling haunted by her, I could smell her perfume all over the apartment cuz I bought it for her, it was a sweet scent just like she likes it.

**_You left me like a father_ **

Maybe Seo Soojin was just like everyone else, maybe my friends were right about her.

I spent the nights cursing at her pictures on my cellphone, night by night.

Hallucinating her shadow in the grocery line.

Maybe Seo Soojin was temporary, just like that tattoo she bought for me one year ago.

**_I knew everything when I was young_ **

“Yeh Shuhua,” I felt a hand shaking my body, “what’s wrong babe talk to me”.

I felt so relieved when I opened my eyes and she was the first thing I saw, her messy hair going around her forehead and her worried face looking into my eyes.

“ I j-just had a nightmare”

“Hey I’m here with you, okay? Nothing bad it’s happening to you while you’re with me” she said while wrapping me in a hug and then kissing my forehead.

Maybe Seo Soojin was _the one_ for me.

**_And when I felt like I was an old cardigan_ ** **_u_ ** **_nder someone's bed_ ** **_y_ ** **_ou put me on and said I was your favorite_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever on here and I wanted to try something different, I've been obsessed with 'Folklore' lately and I thought about this idea, Hope you like it!


End file.
